Meso-Teens
Meso-Teens Biography Simon and Jo decided to create a social teen hang out club where they can be themselves and help promote his musical, Meso-Teens but as their high school year goes on they quickly become victims to pressure peer pressure, drugs, sex, relationships, bulimia, gender identity, child molestation, dyslexia, infidelity, school violence, pregnancy scares, murder , bullying and other social issues and other issues dealt with by teenagers. Relationships Allies *Dacav5 *SISTAR! Rivals/Enemies *Vocal Rush (main rival) *The Wonder Girls *The Queens Cast Alumini Simon.jpg|Simon Smitt (created Meso-Teens, Joined in The New Jenna)|link=Simon Smitt Jo 2.jpg|Charlotte "Jo" Morrison (created Meso-Teens, Joined in The New Jenna)|link=Charlotte "Jo" Morrison Kitty Baxter.jpg|Kitty Baxter (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Kitty Baxter Nora.jpg|Melissa Wilde (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Melissa Wilde Zach.jpg|Zach Evans (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Zach Evans Zoey.jpg|Zoey Williams (joined in It's A Man's Man's World)|link=Zoey Williams Sharpette.png|Jackie and Leah (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Jackie and Leah Blaine Tuttle.jpg|Blaine Tuttle (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Blaine Tuttle Keke.jpg|Miranda Holt (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Miranda Holt David.jpg|Joey Simpson (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Joey Simpson Hayley.jpg|Hayley Rose (joined in Powerful Beginnings)|link=Hayley Rose Alex.jpg|Cody Meeks (joined in Powerful Beginnings)|link=Cody Meeks Vivian.jpg|Portia Van Steele (joined in Powerful Beginnings)|link=Portia Van Steele Ana.jpg|Ana Burroe (joined in Powerful Beginnings)|link=Ana Burroe Current Members Cameron.jpg|Cameron James (joined in Auditions)|link=Cameron James Valarie.jpg|Valarie Yeligama (joined in Auditions)|link=Valarie Yeligama Marissa Von.png|Marissa Pelt (joined in Auditions)|link=Marissa Pelt Katharine McPhee 2.jpg|Harmony Jones (joined in Auditions)|link=Harmony Jones Dego.jpg|Trevor Diamond (joined in Good Friends)|link=Trevor Diamond Samuel.jpg|Charlie Swift (joined in Auditions)|link=Charlie Swift Andrea Moyer.jpg|Andrea Moyer (joined in Auditions)|link=Andrea Moyer Tanisha.jpg|Kavena Hope (joined in Auditions)|link=Kavena Hope Sophie.jpg|Sophie Perkins (joined in Auditions)|link=Sophie Perkins Molly.jpg|Molly Joan Fizgerald (joined in Auditions)|link=Molly Joan Fizgerald David 2.jpg|Dean Miles (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Dean Miles Joanna.jpg|Joanna Clark (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Joanna Clark Tristan.jpg|Tristan "Tracy" Weston (joined in The New Jenna)|link=Tristan "Tracy" Weston Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Nelson (joined in Auditions)|link=Jasmine Nelson Past Members Ariana grande.jpg|Isabella Mortez (joined in The New Jenna, left in Broadway Stars)|link=Isabella Mortez Jordan.png|Jordan Parks (joined in Broadway Stars, left in Shooting Stars)|link=Jordan Parks Porter.jpg|Porter (joined in Stardome....or is it?, left in Broadway Stars)|link=Porter Ronnie Moore.jpg|Ronnie Moore (joined in Moore Hayley, left in Moore Hayley Part 2)|link=Ronnie Moore Lois Meeks.jpg|Lois Meeks (joined in Into Darkness, quited in Dreams)|link=Lois Meeks Songs Season 5 Song fknvb.jpg|Anything Could Happen (Meso-Teens Version) (Powerful Beginnings)|link=Anything Could Happen (Meso-Teens Version) Song dkfnck.jpg|Remember My Name (Fallout)|link=Remember My Name Song e0.png|Standing Ovation (Fallout)|link=Standing Ovation Song mcvvbb.png|Womanizer (Peblicity)|link=Womanizer Song dmf.jpg|The Beautiful People (Show Ladies)|link=The Beautiful People Song dnfvf.jpg|Some Nights (Show Ladies)|link=Some Nights Song dnvn.jpg|Closer (Musical Jokerz)|link=Closer Song dmckv.jpg|TKO (Musical Jokerz)|link=TKO Song wijed.jpg|Longest Time (Lovers Ridge)|link=Longest Time Song jen.jpg|Best Friends Brother (Prom Destroyers)|link=Best Friends Brother Song i0kof.jpg|Bad Romance (Gaga Wannabes)|link=Bad Romance Song jojf.jpg|Applause (Gaga Wannabes)|link=Applause Song jnmkfv.jpg|Born This Way (Gaga Wannabes)|link=Born This Way Song nejn.jpg|Your Own Way (Stardome...or is it?)|link=Your Own Way Song dmfv.jpg|Lady Marmalade (Stardome...or is it?)|link=Lady Marmalade Song mkfvb.jpg|Cinderella (Thanksgiving)|link=Cinderella Song ekld.jpg|Ain't No Other Man (Thanksgiving)|link=Ain't No Other Man Song dmmkc.png|Hips Don't Lie (Thanksgiving)|link=Hips Don't Lie Song enjj.PNG|Don't Dream It's Over (Thanksgiving)|link=Don't Dream It's Over Song dinjf.jpg|This Is The New Year (Thanksgiving)|link=This Is The New Year Song in.jpg|Diva (Diva)|link=Diva Song wij3.png|Dance On The Floor (Picking Up The Pieces)|link=Dance On The Floor Song wjedfv.jpg|Dance The Night Away (Broadway Stars)|link=Dance The Night Away Song nmdk.jpg|More Than A Feeling (Finale)|link=More Than A Feeling Song -0k.jpg|America (Finale)|link=America Song knmd.jpg|I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (Finale)|link=I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Season 6 Song okmkc.jpg|Party All Night (Good Friends)|link=Party All Night Song omfm.jpg|The Fox (Good Friends)|link=The Fox Song mkc.png|Centerfold/Hot In Herre (Good Friends)|link=Centerfold/Hot In Herre Song lmx.jpg|You Have More Friends Than You Know (Reprise) (Good Friends)|link=You Have More Friends Than You Know (Reprise) Song o,.png|Outcast (Good Friends)|link=Outcast Song kfv.jpg|This Will Be Our Year (Christmas Noels)|link=This Will Be Our Year Song lmx.png|I Am (Christmas Noels)|link=I Am Song (24).png|Mary's Little Boy Child (Christmas Noels)|link=Mary's Little Boy Child Song rokmlf.png|Mandy (Christmas Noels)|link=Mandy Song lmlm.jpg|Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Christmas Noels)|link=Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Song mkxm.jpg|A Night To Remember (The Dance)|link=A Night To Remember Song k,ol.jpg|Everyday (Theatre Goes To Hell)|link=Everyday Song fmkvb.jpg|Happy (Pharrell Williams' Version) (Compliments)|link=Happy (Pharrell Williams' Version) Episode 6.jpg|Getting Married Today (Compliments)|link=Getting Married Today Song mkmcxj.png|Like A Virgin (Compliments)|link=Like A Virgin Song mcm.jpg|Thing 4 U (Battle Of Sexist 2)|link=Thing 4 U Song mkcm.jpg|Dancing Girl (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Dancing Girl Song mkmx.jpg|Fucking Perfect (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Fucking Perfect Song fkv.jpg|Blurred Lines (JAMZ!)|link=Blurred Lines Song mdk.jpg|Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (Championships)|link=Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Song mkkx.png|Loser Like Me (Championships)|link=Loser Like Me Song kkf.png|Club Can't Handle Me (Championships)|link=Club Can't Handle Me Song kmfkmkf.jpg|On Our Way (Championships)|link=On Our Way Song dkmcm.jpg|Edge Of Glory (The Final Marriot)|link=Edge Of Glory Song dmkcvb.jpg|Paradise By The Dashboard Light (The Final Marriot)|link=Paradise By The Dashboard Light Song odko.png|We Are The Champions (The Final Marriot)|link=We Are The Champions Song mkcv.jpg|Senior Year Spring Musical (The Final Marriot)|link=Senior Year Spring Musical Song 03ko.png|The Runway (Reprise) (The Final Marriot)|link=The Runway (Reprise) Song omkd.jpg|I Just Wanna Be With You (Pre-Reprise) (The Final Marriot)|link=I Just Wanna Be With You (Pre-Reprise) Song ddd.png|High School Musical (The Final Marriot)|link=High School Musical Category:Allies Category:Band